User blog:Slipperyfish913/Cherry and High-Note's riding classes. (A little story)
So, I decided to do a little story, where Cherry and her horse High-Note show Strawberry what she learned at High-Note's old academy. Here we go. ---- (Class session 1 - The basics) Cherry has just finished putting High-Note's saddle and reins on. Cherry: Perfect! Strawberry: Hey Cherry, I've come for my riding class. Cherry: Right on time as well. (Pats High-Note) I've just geared my horse up. (High-Note snorts happily) Strawberry: (Chuckles) Hello, High-Note. (Strokes her mane) Cherry: Okay. Since this is your first time doing this, we'll begin with the basics. Strawberry: Oh, starting from square one! (Giggles) OK! (Gets on the way Cherry did) I've learnt how to get on when we rescued this beautiful horse. Cherry: Well, at least you know how to do that. Now, basically, if you want her to move, just give two taps with both feet at the same time. Strawberry: Like this? (Gently taps her feet on High-Note's sides and watches High-Note start walking) Wow! This is just the start, right? Cherry: Pretty much. Strawberry: So, if I wanted to move a little faster, same tapping thing? Cherry: Exactly. Strawberry: (Taps her feet again and watches High-Note go into a trot with her head up) This is great! Cherry: Alright, here's how to turn, basically you pull either the left or right rein closer to you. It all depends on the direction you want the horse to go in. Strawberry: In this case, I want to go left. (Pulls left rein towards her and High-Note turns left) Wow! (Giggles) I'm doing kind of okay! Cherry: You're starting to get the hang of this. (Strawberry taps her feet to tell High-Note to go into a canter and her hips are in rhythm with the horse) Cherry: You're doing really well! Now the gallop! Basically, you straighten your back and lift the back of the body up a little. (Strawberry lifts up a bit, then High-Note gallops at amazing speed) Strawberry: (Gasp) Wow! This is incredible! High-Note's the only horse who can gallop this fast? This is a one-of-a-kind experience! WHOOO!!! (Pulls the left rein and sends High-Note left every time a left turn comes up, then she pulls the right rein every time there's a right turn) THIS IS AMAZING!!! Cherry: Now, I'll teach you how to slow down and stop the horse. If you want High-Note to go back to the canter, reverse the gallop pose while gently pulling the reins towards you a bit. Strawberry: Like this! (Pulls reins gently while going back to the canter pose, and her hips go into rhythm with the horse) Wow! Cherry: Pull again and sit back down to bring High-Note back into a trot. Strawberry: (Pulls the reins and sits back down to let High-Note go into her high headed trot) Amazing that you've learnt this. Cherry: Pull again to send her back into a walk. Strawberry: (Pulls the reins again, bringing High-Note into a walk) This was quite an amazing start. (Chuckles) (High-Note neighs) Strawberry: Okay, now do I need to pull again to get High-Note to stop? Cherry: Exactly. Just to give you a heads up, if she's not moving and the reins are pulled, she'll end up going backwards. Strawberry: Got it. (Pulls the reins as carefully as possible and High-Note stops) That was fantastic. (High-Note snorts and then she neighs) Cherry: So, if you want to get off the horse, bring your legs out of the stirrups, turn to the right hand side of the saddle and slide slowly down. Strawberry: Okay. (Takes her leg out of the stirrups, turns to the right hand side of the saddle and slides slowly down) Wow, AMAZING!!! Cherry: Incredible. (Removes High-Note's saddle) Okay Strawberry, let's try this session on bareback! Don't worry, I'll teach you how to get on the horse in this style. Strawberry: Okay... So, how do I do it? Cherry: Basically, you need to firmly but carefully grab some of the hair on the horse's mane that's close to the withers. Strawberry: So, somewhere near the back of her head? Cherry: Yep. That comes after a run up, with your right leg lifted and pushing off from the left. (Strawberry gets on High-Note as instructed) Cherry: Incredible. Strawberry: Definatly. (A montage of Strawberry's riding with just the reins, and repeating the session where the gear is replace with a neck rope for when a horse is ridden without reins (And this is done with AND without the saddle) throught the day) ---- After the class session was over... Strawberry: Wow! This was so incredible! Cherry: You're getting the hang of this! (High-Note neighs) Lemon: Hey, what'd I miss? Cherry: High-Note wanted to thank Strawberry for helping her. Strawberry: So I was given riding classes. ---- (Class session 2 - Low jumps) Strawberry is riding on High-Note in a field full of low jumps. Cherry: Now that the basics are out of your way, time for the low jumps. Strawberry: Okay then. Cherry: I think High-Note needs to be in gallop for this! (High-Note is sent into gallop) Cherry (As Strawberry heads for the jump): Basically, when the time is right, lean forward with hands on the horse's withers, then return to the gallop pose when High-Note's hooves return to the ground. Strawberry: Right! (Times it right and High-Note jumps high over the bar, then lands back on the ground with all hooves still moving in gallop) WOOOOOOW! This is beyond the best day ever. (Repeats the process every time a jump appears) I seem to like this session. In fact, I quite like learning how to ride a horse. (A montage of the same things, but bareback, then with with the rope (Doing it with and without the saddle) throughout the session) Cherry (When the montage is done): That's amazing! ---- (After class) Plum: Hey Strawberry, I heard from Lemon that High-Note and Cherry gave you riding classes. Strawberry: They're a lot of fun! ---- (Class session 3 - High jumps) High-Note is ridden by Strawberry to a new set of jumps. Strawberry: Are we doing high jumps this time? (Gently pulls on the reins to get High-Note to stop when they arrive) Cherry: Of course. Basically, the jumping technique is quite like the previous session. Strawberry: Oh, this should be kind of easy. (To High-Note): Ready? (High-Note neighs wildly, proving she's ready) Strawberry: Let's do this! (High-Note is sent to the jump, and she jumps perfectly over the high jump) Cherry: Wow, mastering the lower jumps make you an expert at the higher ones. You'll be ready for the final session soon enough! (A montage of the session done with the saddle, then bareback (With reins) and finally, the rope (With and without the saddle) throughout the session) ---- (After class) Strawberry: This is so much fun! If I do have my own horse one day, I'll probably be ready for that day! Cherry: You've done well. In fact you did as well as I did when I learnt horse-back riding. Other girls: Hi, Strawberry! Hi, Cherry! Both: Hey, girls! Apple: We heard about your riding classes. Strawberry: Really? Lemon: How's it going so far? Strawberry: I've only got one more session to go. ---- (Class session 4 (The final class) - Putting it all together. The day has arrived where Strawberry is on the final class and all the girls have come to see it. Strawberry: Alright, I think it's nice you came to see the final session. Girls: We wouldn't miss this! Strawberry: (Breathes in, then out) Okay, here we go! (To High-Note): The big day's come! (Gets on as she remembered from the first session, then she grabs High-Note's reins) (Strawberry taps her legs and sends High-Note into a walk) Girls: Oooh! (Strawberry taps her legs again and High-Note trots with her head up) Apple: That's amazing! Strawberry: (Chuckles) Thanks, Apple! (Taps her legs again and her hips move in rhythm as High-Note canters about) Blueberry: Wow, Strawberry, you're doing well at this! (Strawberry waves and goes into the pose that takes High-Note into a super fast gallop) Lemon: (Gasps) How fast is that horse galloping? (Strawberry times the turns perfectly (In order: Left, right, right, left, right, left, left and right), goes into the jump pose at the right time so High-Note jumps amazingly over the low and high jumps) Plum/Raspberry: (Gasp) HOW DID SHE DO THAT?!?! Orange: She's so good at these sessions! Sweet and Sour: GO, STRAWBERRY, GO!!! (Strawberry gently pulls the reins and sits back down to slow High-Note down) (Apple, Raspberry and Cherry clap as Strawberry makes High-Note stop) Girls: AMAZING!! (The process was repeated bareback, rope only, then saddle and rope, while the girls cheer her on) Cherry: Well Strawberry, not only did you pass the classes, but you've shown great riding skills as well. Girls: We wanna have a go. (High-Note smiles) Blueberry: But I think High-Note could use a break before we ask for class sessions. Lemon: We'd love to learn how to ride a horse! Raspberry: It'll come in handy if we had our own horses. Cherry (To High-Note): What do you say to that girl? (High-Note neighs) Cherry: She thinks that it'd be fabulous, even the rest before teaching the next person part. Girls: Hooray! (High-Note whinnies happily, then she snorts) End of story. Category:Blog posts